


After All This Time

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: A one-shot of what goes through Maggie Sawyer's mind as she decides to ask Alex Danvers to marry her. (Originally posted on my Tumblr after being prompted, but wanted to share here too)





	After All This Time

After their first meeting, Maggie never stops thinking about the beautiful and intriguing Alex Danvers.

After Alex comes out, Maggie’s brain overrules her heart, tells her that it’s too good to be true, that there’s no chance she would have a shot with someone like Alex. Why would she? She’s broken, she’s borderline sociopathic, apparently, and she’s a cheater. She doesn’t deserve Alex Danvers.

After Alex kisses her, her psyche continues to win. She pushes Alex away, even though it kills her. She’d never been kissed like that before, never felt so at peace than she did in those few seconds their lips met. But she’s Maggie Sawyer and good things didn’t happen to her.

After she gets wounded in battle, sees her life flash before her eyes, and even after she pushed Alex away, Alex is still there for her. She had no obligation to tend to Maggie’s wounds but she did so, with a smile and gentle, caring hands. That’s when Maggie starts listening to her heart. That’s when Maggie Sawyer falls in love.

After two months of dating Alex, she starts saving. Nothing too crazy, just a little bit from her paycheck every month. If she does something stupid, pushes Alex away for good, she could use the money for herself - she’s always wanted a new bike after all.

After a year, it becomes a question of when. She first thinks Christmas but that’s too clichéd. Valentine’s Day is too, and she doesn’t want the bad memories that linger around that day to be attached to something so special, because Alex is just that – special. And she deserves a special day, an _amazing_ day. So Maggie keeps thinking and keeps disregarding days before realising that no day will ever be amazing enough for Alex Danvers, the beautiful, kind and selfless DEO agent who risks her life every single day, yet never complains when she gets home.

It’s the middle of March when Maggie finally decides its time. She sits in a coffee shop, trying to plan it all out until the barista has to gently tell her its closing time. She heads home, butterflies dancing in her stomach.

Alex is curled up on the couch in her pyjamas, watching _Seinfeld_. She looks up and smiles as Maggie enters. ‘Hey, baby.’

Maggie says nothing as she walks over, grabbing the remote and switching the TV off, prompting a half annoyed, half confused look from her girlfriend.

‘I was watching that.’

‘I don’t even like that show but I’ve seen that episode countless times,’ Maggie says as she kneels in front of the couch, in front of Alex.

‘It’s a good show.’ Not just a good show but Alex’s _favourite_ show, the show she always turned to at the end of a long day, or had on in the background whilst she browsed online, or just the show she watched when there was nothing else on. ‘Is everything okay?’ Alex asked, her brow furrowed.

‘Sit up for me, babe’ was all Maggie said, and it confused Alex more but she followed along anyway.

‘Did something happen at work?’

‘Nothing happened at work. And when I told you I had to work late, I lied to you.’

‘You lied to me?’ Alex’s voice was not angry, just confused and in her confusion, she did not seem to notice the way that Maggie shifted from kneeling on two knees, to kneeling on just one as she reached for Alex’s hand.

‘I finished at five and I sat in a coffee shop.’

‘For three hours?’

‘Yes. I was trying to think about what I wanted to say to you, _how_ I wanted to say it to you but I just kept drawing blanks. I’ve never done this before and I don’t want to mess it up.’

‘Done what? You are confusing the hell outta me right now.’

Maggie took a deep breath and smiled, whilst her free hand reached into the back pocket of her jeans, flipping open the box behind her back as she had practiced many, many times in private, before she presented it to Alex, who suddenly realised that Maggie had been making perfect sense all along, because there she was, down on one knee and holding her hand and saying everything that she wanted to say in just two words. ‘Marry me?’

Tears formed in Alex’s eyes instantly. ‘Is this real?’ She said, her voice a whisper.

‘As real as you are.’

Alex smiled and Alex was choked by her own happiness, spluttering. ‘I-I…oh my God, Maggie.’ She pulled her hand away only so she could cup Maggie’s cheeks as she kissed her lovingly and longingly. That was her answer but it wasn’t enough – Maggie had to hear it out loud, so she pulled away.

‘So…yes?’

‘A million times, yes,’ Alex beamed, tears falling faster than she could wipe them away. ‘That ring is…so beautiful.’

‘Just like you.’ With shaking hands, Maggie plucked it from the box as she nodded towards Alex’s hand. ‘May I? You know, make it like official and everything?’ Because until that ring was on Alex’s finger, that voice inside her head would still scream at her, yelling that this wasn’t real, that good, happy things like this were things that never happened to people like her.

Alex held out her right hand.

Maggie tilted her head. ‘It’s the left hand, babe.’

Alex blushed as she corrected herself and Maggie found herself falling deeper in love with this amazing woman. The ring had cost nearly four grand and even though Maggie knew that Alex would have just been as happy if it had been made of cheap plastic, it still didn’t feel enough. ‘I’m kinda terrified that it’s not going to fit.’

But it did and it fit perfectly and looked perfect right there on Alex’s hand.

_Alex Danvers had said yes._

_Alex Danvers was going to be her wife._

_Alex Danvers was going to be there, always_.

The realization hit her as they embraced, happy tears falling as she held her wife-to-be tight, no intention of ever letting go.

After a few moments, Alex broke the comfortable silence, whispering, ‘I’m still pretty new to this whole gay thing. Do I need to get you an engagement ring too?’

 _God, she was adorable_. Maggie laughed. ‘That ring on your finger is more than enough.’

_And it was. It truly was._

_After all this time, Maggie Sawyer was happy_.


End file.
